The long term objective of this proposal is to stimulate disadvantaged high school students to pursue careers in the sciences. This broad long term objective will be met by realization of the following short term objectives. 1. To provide a nurturing and productive research experience for students and teachers which exposes them to modern research technology. 2. To provide access to role models to enhance student self-confidence and desire to attain goals. 3. To provide on-going scholastic activities which reinforce skills and concepts acquired during the summer laboratory experience. 4. To monitor and influence student matriculation through high school and college. These objectives will be realized by selecting academically talented disadvantaged students who show an interest and an aptitude for science. Students and teachers will be selected on the basis of teachers and chairperson recommendation, maturity, and personal interview. Students and teachers will be paired with compatible mentors who will design and direct the participants summer research experience. Each participant will be required to give a 15 minute oral presentation on their research at the end of the 8 week summer research experience. Aside from laboratory research, participants will attend seminars presented by noted minority researchers. Throughout the year the program director in concert with teachers and guidance counselors will monitor the students academic progress. Prior to graduation students will be advised as to choices in selecting undergraduate colleges and curricula pursuits. It is expected that these activities will have a positive influence on disadvantaged students selecting careers in the sciences.